


Pricefield Prank Wars 🤔

by BuckFitches



Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drink Spiking, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jokes, More LIS shit, No Sex, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Scheming, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teen Romance, Weird Shit, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bored, pricefield, read my stories and you'll understand, slight AU, who else but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Max has had enough!After constantly falling victim to Chloe's practical jokes and schemes, Max hatches the ultimate plan for payback against her punk girlfriend with a prank of her own.Though things might turn out crazier than Max expects...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chloe Makes Max Wet

**Author's Note:**

> We back tho

Max Caulfield let out a sigh as she stepped through the hallway of the front exit of Blackwell Academy. Class had been a hassle as it usually was, Chemistry and English homework would almost most certainly test her sanity later own though. But at least today was Friday. Not having to worry about whatever was going on campus for the next two days was a godsend.

Ignoring the influx of overly excited students that were barging past her, Max pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts. Class had ended a little later than usual.

Never one to be known be her patience, Chloe was probably getting antsy.

...Speaking of which, the two of them had been an item for a little over a month now and things had never been better.

Max could still feel the shivers rush down her spine once the memory of the day she first confessed her feelings for Chloe. A rainy day in November in the middle of Chloe's room. Young hearts sharing the love that had always been there from the start. 

Chloe's larger hands wrapping around her own. Both of them becoming a mess of clothes and sharp gasps.

Chloe's soft wet lips crashing down on...

_Bzzt._

A vibration in her palms ripped her from her thoughts as she continued her trek.

**Chloe: yo bby where u at?**

Smiling at her girlfriends words, Max hurried up and texted her reply.

**Max: On my way. srry for the hold up. can't wait to see u btw 😍**

**Chloe: i'll let you have that free emoji only cuz i have been missing that scrawny hipster booty**

Ignoring the happiness that flooded her veins at the comment, Max pushed the double doors of the front exit and headed for the parking lot. It didn't take long to spot Chloe's old rusty junker parked sloppily on the head of the curve. Given who the bombastic and carefree individual that the vehicle belonged to, that didn't come as much of a surprise.

It wasn't exactly hard to miss.

_Always a rebel. Even against the most basic of driving etiquette._

Making her way over to where Chloe's truck was, Max placed her phone back into her pocket. Walking over to the passenger side door, Max could notice that something was off.

Peering into the smudgy window, the brunette could see that Chloe wasn't inside of her cab. Aside from an empty cigarette pouch and the abundance of fast food wrappers flung throughout the interior, there was no sign that Chloe had ever even been there.

Almost as if the punk had vanished into thin air and evaporated from this plane of reality. Confused already, Max swore that something was off about all of this. Already feeling the nervous butterflies build in her belly, Max turned her head from side to side and looked around quickly. 

Where the hell could Chloe have run off to?

Just when Max was about began question her entire existence, a hand from behind her spun the photographer around quickly to face in their direction.

"Think fast!"

The mystery assailant shouted, and before Max could even say anything in response, she was greeted with a rush of cold liquid that splashed into her face.

"What the fuck!" Max groaned and screamed. Well, It was more of a half scream than anything else, she was far too disoriented to make much of anything else.

Fearing for her own safety now alongside Chloe's, Max did the only thing she could in a situation like this:

Run.

And run she did.

The hipster turned on her heel began trying to draw some distance between her and this random attacker. She didn't make very far before a certain familiar voice called out from behind her and stopped in mid-stride.

"Wait a sec babe! Don't run! Get back here!"

Wait- babe?

It took a moment to resister who the voice belonged to, but Max eventually drew her conclusion.

And once she did, boy, did her blood run hot.

Wipping her eyes clear from the substance that had been thrown onto her without consent, Max finally regained some semblance of vision back. Opening a single eye, she was greeted with quite the aggravating sight.

Chloe Price standing there in all her glory. A half-sympathetic look plastered on her face and a recently emptied water bottle in her hands.

She walked up and closed the distance that was between them.

"Chloe...? What the fuck was that for?"

The punk gave a small chuckle and stepped forward.

"Sorry Mad-Max. But the opportunity was hella ripe for the picking. I just had to get you."

Had this explanation been from any other person, Max might've told them to go stick it, but this was Chloe she was talking about.

"But why throw water on me?" Max said with a little more bass in her voice than normal, her body still shivering from her-now water soaked outfit.

Chloe put on her classic shit-eating grin that would usually appear whenever she was in a playful mood.

"Relax dude, it's just a little prank. No biggie right?"

Chloe lowered her gaze suggestively and caught Max's flustered expression.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you're used to getting really wet around me."

The attempt to diffuse the situation through humor fell flat.

Max was less than convinced.

"You're not funny. What if I had my camera out to take a pic or something? You totally would've ruined it."

Chloe rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her blue hair under her beanie. "Come on Max. It's just some water. Not like I threw you into a vat of acid." In an effort to resolve to steadily building tension in the air, Chloe took an arm and wrapped over Max's shoulder, a blue nailed finger glided over the photographer's cheek and pinched it softly.

"Don't be a baby Maxie-Waxie. You know I still love you, right?"

"Whatever you say."

"Dude, come on. Learn to live a little."

"I am living. I'm just freezing and annoyed."

Chloe waved a hand dismissively. "If you're so butt-hurt about it, why don't you just prank me back then."

Max rolled her eyes. "I don't like pranks, Chloe."

Chloe tightened the hug in an effort to lighten the mood.

"But you do like me though, right?"

Max sighed but nonetheless leaned in further into Chloe's embrace. She knew that she was probably overreacting a tad, but even a naturally reserved person like herself had their limits. Honestly, It wasn't the fact that Chloe had pranked her that was making her upset though. More so along the lines of the fact this had been the second straight time this week that she had been the victim of one.

Last week Chloe had though it be hilarious to put some red dye into Max's hair while she slept. 'Now you look like my evil twin' was what Chloe had said in the moment through barrels of laughter. Max hadn't felt the humor. It took ages for her wash all of the dye out, not to mention all of the snarky side comments she had to listen from Victoria and her cronies in class that day. 

Chloe was a joker at heart, Max had always known that since they were children. And while Max was glad to see this more jovial and happier side to the punk as opposed the angry and self-loathing Chloe of old, always being the butt of all her jokes was starting to get a little annoying.

Max shivered some more as Chloe took a hand across her face, using her finger to swipe some excess water from out of the poor hipster's brow.

"Damn I really got you good, didn't I?"She chortled with a small grin. Her blue eyes shined vividly in the early winter skyline, the corner of her lips raised in smug benevolence. Despite the irritation that Max was feeling, she couldn't deny the warmth that flooded through her system at the visual stimuli. 

_God, Chloe is so freaking adorable. I can't stay mad at her even if wanted to._

Chloe must have noticed the lessening intensity in Max's expression because she took a few paces backwards and widened the smile on her face by a few centimetres.

"Since nobody likes a grumpy Max, how's about I repay my debt to you with food and good tidings?"

She skipped a few paces and directed a finger over towards her pickup truck. "Lunch at the Two Whales on me?"

Max felt her empty stomach grumble almost instantly at the thought of potential sustenance. If anything could brighten her spirit during a time like this, it would be some high-tier diner food.

Forcing a smile onto her face, Max sighed and gave a small chuckle of her own.

"A bacon omelette does sound really good right about now."

Chloe gave a fist pump and chuckled back.

"Fuck yeah it does. I skipped out on breakfast on the drive over here." She said stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets as she guided Max over towards the old junker.

Max followed behind closely before sliding into the passenger side of the cab and shutting door behind her. The Punk slid in on the opposite side within seconds.

With the tension between them dying by now, Max caught her gaze and spoke.

"Hungry like the wolf, again?"

Thrusting the keys into the ignition, Chloe turned her head and nodded in affirmation.

"You know it."

As they made distance away from Blackwell's parking lot, Max couldn't shake a certain feeling she had. As she adjusted in her seat to get comfortable, one of Chloe's sentences from earlier replayed over and over in her mind.

_"If you're so butt-hurt about it, why don't you just prank me back then."_

Hmmm...Now that Max was thinking about it...maybe she should prank Chloe back.

_I mean, Chloe was the one who suggested it after all._

Although, Max was never the vengeful type so retaliation wasn't something that came easy to her.

But...perhaps...she could dish a little hipster justice.

Just this once.

But what could she do?

...

That was a different matter all together. 

It would take some serous brainpower to figure out something.

Chloe wasn't dumb. She would know when something was fishy.

_I wonder what I could do? I don't wanna be too nasty or harsh though. Hmmm...What to do?_

One thing was clear. 

Max Caulfield was on the road for karmic prank justice.

And a certain blue hair punk was in her crosshairs. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds some encouragement from an unlikely source.

**Three Days Later...**

Max let out a groan of satisfaction as she put the last finishing touches on her chemistry homework. It had been a hard-fought battle, pencil shavings and ripped out notebook pages littering the battlefield served as a grim reminder of the heavy price paid.

All for the pursuit of knowledge, she supposed. As is turns out, memorizing the all of periodic table wasn't as easy as one would think.

Luckily for the hipster though, she was living in the 21st-century and had access to magical things such as search engines and encyclopedias.

_Google and Wikipedia. Where would I be without you two?_

Yes, technically it was cheating...but...sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Hopefully Mrs. Grant would be merciful enough to oblige her with a passing grade for the semester. 

_Why do I even have to learn all this stuff? I mean, I'm trying to become a photographer for pete's sake, not be the next Issac Newton._

Shutting her laptop screen with a huff, Max stood up and flung herself onto her bed, dropping like a stone in a shallow pond.

She felt..uneasy.

Her mind wasn't focused on schoolwork entirely. No, that was the last thing Max wanted to think about.

It was Chloe.

Oh yes, the blue hair daredevil that'd stolen Max's heart and innocence.

Max felt the butterflies in her belly dance widly at the thought of Chloe's name. She could practically see the doofy smile plastered on the punk's face. They had spent the past weekend together, hugged up under the blankets of Chloe's bed, watching pirated anime movies on the punk's laptop. Chloe had kissed her so many times that night, promising that their friendship-turned-relationship would stand the test of time.

Max believed it.

She only wished that Chloe hadn't gotten expelled from Blackwell so they could've had the chance to share a dorm together. Being away from the punk while at school, despite how short of a time that it usually was, always made Max long for more.

Quite honestly, these last few months of having Chloe back into her life had been a wonderful experience. 

...Well...almost wonderful.

Max could still feel a certain feeling start to boil up to the surface once the initial thoughts of euphoria passed. While Chloe was everything that Max could've ever wanted in a person...there was a thing that had become a bit of hassle of late.

The pranks.

Max could still recall a few days ago when Chloe had drenched her with water in the parking lot. She fought hard to keep a groan of embarrassment from releasing from her throat. Chloe had been one-upping her recently, almost as if she knew just to get under Max's skin. With the onset of that, the photographer was finding herself at a crossroads with what to do next.

She had never been a vengeful spirit, but at a some point Max knew that she would have to put her proverbial foot down. While on one hand, she knew that she could probably just ask Chloe to knock it off the pranks, Max didn't want to come off as a prude.

That was the last thing that she wanted. She wanted to prove to Chloe that she could hang, that she wasn't some stick-in-the-mud who didn't know how to have a good time. Honestly now that she was thinking about it, Chloe probably was plotting her next prank at this very moment.

Max couldn't let that happen.

Chloe wouldn't get the better of her this time.

She had to prove herself!

...

But what to do?

She didn't want to do something lame and generic, Chloe would almost certainly see that coming. Sitting up in her bed, Max dug deep into the tethers of her mind to find an idea.

Maybe she could put a whoopie cushion under Chloe's seat during dinner...? 

_Nope. Too easy._

Or maybe she could hide Chloe's beanie somewhere....? That would be pretty messed up, right?

_...No._

_Oh my gosh Max you absolutely suck at this. No wonder why everyone thinks you're lame._

Obviously, Max was getting nowhere with this. 

She was far too shy and unassuming to come up with something truly devious.

She was just a photography geek who loved cameras. It wasn't in her blood to be a practical joker.

Sighing in disappointment at her own futility, Max grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand nearby and flicked on the touchscreen.

It was moments such as these where she cursed the fact that she hadn't been more socially active. Now wasn't the best time to be the shy hipster girl with no friends. She really could've used some friendly advice on what to do. Scrolling through her contacts lazily, Max gave each name a glance before mentally checking them off of the list of people to talk to.

Kate Marsh?

_Probably not the best choice. Kate's even more sheltered then I am. She'd probably faint if I asked her about pranking someone._

Mom and Dad?

_What a conversation that would be. "Hey mom and pop, it's me Max. I know I should probably be focusing on my school work right now, but I was wondering if you could help me plot revenge on the girl that you two haven't seen in five years."_

Dana?

_I mean Dana is a pretty nice person but...I'll pass._

Brooke Scott?

 _Definitely_ _not. Pretty sure she has a weird grudge thingy against me. Besides, she wouldn't even let me fly her damn drone!_

...Chloe?

_Great idea Max. Let's just call Chloe up and ask her to prank herself. That'd be really cool._

Eventfully after crossing off some family members that she hadn't see in ages, Max narrowed it down to her last contact.

Warren Graham.

The boy was one of the few people that Max had built a relationship with at Blackwell. Despite the obvious crush that he had on her, Max considered him more along the lines of a little brother whom she could sometimes share banter with more than anything romantic.

From what she could recall, Warren and a few of the other boys that she didn't remember the names of, had been recently discussing ways to set up a stinkbomb in front of Nathan Prescott's dorm before he had gotten himself into trouble.

_Warren's a pretty nerdy guy. But he probably knows more about pranks than I do. Not like I have anyone else to ask anyways._

Clicking on Warren's name in her phone, Max swallowed a breath mentally prepared herself on what to say.

Hopefully the nerdy boy would have something for up his sleeve for Max to use.


	3. The Shittiest Date Ever, Part One 💩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a date with Chloe, Max finally pulls off her retailion prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments and all that shit.

**One Week Later...**

"I'm not gonna lie dude, this place looks pretty lame." 

Was what Chloe Price had proclaimed as she stepped forward through the parking lot. Max followed along close behind, intentionally walking slow as to not let the nerves building inside of her show on her face. A number of things were weighing on her, mainly the stress of making sure everything would go as planned. She tightened her grip on her satchel strap, mentally practicing the few anxiety-reducing techniques that she knew.

Today was a big day for many reasons.

For starters, she and Chloe were having their third official date as a full-time couple. It had been Max's turn to chose the location that they would attend this go around, so things were already on shaky footing. Unlike Chloe who would normally go for loud and rambunctious activities like a concert or a vortex party, Max had settled in on something far-less physically draining. After scouring the inter-webs for places to go in Arcadia Bay, she had finally settled in on a small milkshake cafe that she had thought looked cute on Google Maps. Chloe, as to be expected, had been less than amused at the idea of spending money at what she had deemed a "boring hotspot for hipsters".

Nonetheless, here the two of them were, making their way over towards the entrance with haste.

"You sure this place is worth it, Max?"

Max fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I've already told you that I've never been here before. I just thought it looked pretty from the pictures that I saw." Chloe gave a shrug of her shoulders and continued walking until she got to the front door.

Once Max had gotten over there, she was greeted with the most warmest of smiles she had ever seen from her partner-in-crime. "Take a chill pill, man. I'm just giving you a hard time. To be honest, I think's it's hella adorable that you picked a spot like this one for our date."

Now Max was blushing.

"Really?"

Chloe smirked and gave a swift affirmative nod of her head. "Of course. It hella fits your personality." She turned to her right side and pushed open the double doors with ease.

"Now-" She began, gesturing a finger into the interior of the establishment, "Our glorious brunch awaits us, M'lady." The punk chortled, purposefully contorting her voice into a stereotypical Victorian-era accent.

Ignoring the butterflies that had already begun to form within her as a result of Chloe's on-brand goofiness, Max chuckled quietly before walking into the inside of the cafe.

* * *

"Man, I so wish Rach' was still around. I'm telling you Max, the two of you would've hit it off like crazy." Chloe said lazily, as she took a small sip from out of her vanilla swirl milkshake. Her crystal blue eyes were still gleaming as normal, but there was a certain sadness to them now. Max would've said something but she had shrunken down into her seat around the same time Chloe had begun telling this particular story.

She had never really been able to shake the awkwardness that coursed through her whenever Chloe brought up that girl's name. Part of her knew that it was totally selfish and irrational to be jealous of a dead person...that didn't stop the feelings from developing either way.

_God Chloe, how I wish that we never would've been apart for all that time. These could've been our memories together. ...They **should** have been._

Truth be told however, that wasn't the true reason for her current nervousness. No, it wasn't lost memories of or anything like that. The true reason was a much simpler one in-theory but still nerve-wrecking nonetheless.

In all actuality, Max had planned this whole very thing from the get go. Today was the day that she was going to pull off her revenge prank on Chloe. Things had been going better than Max had originally hoped. 

So far, Chloe hadn't seemed to noticed anything out of the ordinary. For that, the photographer was grateful. She had been biding her time closely, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. What she had in store required the upmost of her focusing abilities. After all, there was no telling when she would be able to pull something like this off again. Chloe would almost certainly never let her live this moment down if she botched it.

Speaking of which, the punk had sucked up another small gulp of milkshake and took a moment to gather up a response to Max's silence.

"Hey you. You're being quiet."

 _Oh shit._ Just as things seemed to be picking up in her favor, the spotlight was placed onto her.

"Am I? I haven't really noticed." Max said unassumingly, desperately trying to play off the slowly building tension inside of fragile frame.

"Yeah." She paused again, almost if she was trying to gauge if Max's reaction was genuine or not. Some time passed unannounced, and after the taller girl decided that it was in fact, continued on speaking. "Like hella more than usual. Something bothering you?"

"I mean, not really. Just a little anxious that's all. Ready for the next part of our date." It wasn't a total lie. Nor was it the entire truth however.

Chloe seemed to ease up a bit after that. Her lips perked up softly and she lowered her orbs suggestively. That typically meant that she was thinking of a sly comment to say or planning something snarky in her head.

"I feel you. Just let me know whenever you feel like leaving. You're the one running the show this time, Caulfield. I'm just here for the ride."

Max couldn't rightly tell if that was sarcasm or not. Sometimes when dealing with Chloe it was difficult to decipher. In any case, it was obvious that Max would have to play it safe for the time being. She couldn't make her move yet. Not until she was one-hundred percent sure with all her heart that Chloe wouldn't suspect her deception. Playing it cool for the moment, Max reached across the table to grab Chloe's hand into her own.

Kissing the punk's knuckle softly, she put on her best "I'm in love with you" face. If anything could ward off any traces of mischief afoot, playing up to Chloe's softer-side would be the way to do it. Chloe bit her bottom lip and for the first time today found herself on the receiving end of the affection. Max swore that she could see a blush forming on the punk's cheeks, but as soon as she double-checked to make sure, it was already gone.

"Jesus Max. Am I that irresistible?"

_Trust me Chloe. You have no idea._

They spent the next few minutes talking among themselves in the far end booth near the window. They discussed a number of things. From the rumors going around Blackwell that Kate Marsh and a certain someone were dating, to the new supposed _Pirates of the Caribbean_ film that Chloe had been dying to go and watch. Seeing her best friend so happy and alive was something Max would never get tired of seeing.

Max never wanted leave this moment.

_I should probably take a picture or two before the day is over._

In all the excitement, Max had nearly forgotten that despite what the real reason behind today's adventure was, this was still a date. She figured should probably try and get a little enjoyment out of it while she could. The conversation continued for a decent while until Chloe's eyes lit up and she stopped her spiel mid-sentence.

"Hold that thought Max. Momma's gotta go and take a leak. Mind keeping my seat warm for me?"

"Sure thing Chlo'."

With that, Chloe got up from her seat and walked off to find the bathroom.

Once Chloe was out of sight, Max swallowed a stone down her throat and sighed. Whether it was divine intervention or just good timing, Max thanked her lucky stars for this opportunity. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Chloe was gone for the moment and no one else would be any the wiser to her scheme. If Max was going to make her move, she would have to do it now.

This was her chance.

_Here we go Max. It's do or die time._

After making sure no one was looking at her, the photographer slid a hand underneath the table and into her pocket. Max fished around anxiously until she felt her slim fingers latch onto the outline of something protruding from the inside. Pulling out a small gray packet from within the confines of her jeans, Max brought it up to her eyes and read the label carefully. The words had been printed on in bold lettering, making sure that the substance's intended use was well known.

**_LAXATIVE_ ** **_POWDER_ **

_**INSTANT RELIEF GUARANTEED.** _

**_MIX WELL BEFORE USE._ **

This had been her secret weapon all along. A special gift supplied by Warren Graham. He and Max had spent the past week discussing multiple ways for Max to get payback on Chloe. After nearly exhausting every option available to them, Warren had finally settled in on this method of comeuppance. It was a little extreme sure, but Chloe wasn't exactly known for her subtly. This was one of the few things that would catch her off guard. Max wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it off at first, but after watching some videos on YouTube of similar things, only then did she gather enough confidence. 

Tearing off the protective-strip on the packet, Max swallowed another gasp down her gullet and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Chloe was going to be back any minute now, time was of the essence.

_Sorry about this Chlo'. But you did have it coming._

And with that, Max dumped the entirety of the packet into Chloe's half-empty milkshake. She watched intently as the powder fizzed as it made contact with the liquid. Doing as the label had directed, Max stirred the contents of the milkshake together hastily with the straw until all of the fizzling died down. Her heart felt as though it was going to pound out off her chest, there was no telling how much time she had left.

Once she was absolutely positive that no-trace of her interference was left, Max placed Chloe's glass back on the other side of the table where the punk had left it. She had decided that it would be for the best if she kept the now-empty packet on her person for the time being. There was no way of knowing if she would end up needing it later on.

Better safe than sorry, she supposed.

Not even a minute after that did Chloe make her triumphant return back over towards their shared booth. Her face was a bit more perky than it usually was. Her signature smug smile plastered onto her features.

"So hey, not to be gross or anything but I think I might've just seen a gloryhole in the bathroom just now." She said with a chuckle, walking back over to her side of the booth and re-taking her seat.

Grateful that Chloe hadn't seemed to spot her anxiety-flustered expression, Max forced an awkward cough through her throat and waved her hand in partial disgust.

"That's not something that I think you should be sharing."

Chloe put her hands in front of herself defensively.

"Hey, it's not my fault that there's freaks walking around everywhere in Arcadia. Blame it on them."

Max only shook her head and mumbled something underneath her breath. Things were beginning to heat up fast. The air felt thick and soupy all of a sudden, and Max wasn't sure if she would be able to keep herself together at this rate. 

"Anyways-" Chloe started up again suddenly. She picked up her glass of milkshake and stirred the partially-consumed contents of it around nonchalantly. Watching the scene unfold before her eyes, Max swore that time had slown down to almost a snail's pace.

This is where everything had been leading up to. 

The punk hesitated for a brief second before taking the straw into her mouth and sucking up a decent-sized mouthful. She swirled it around, two, possibly even three times before finally girding down with a huff, putting the last touches on a firm and swift conclusion. 

Chloe Price was going to swallow.

The photographer watched intently as she saw the muscles in her girlfriend's throat contract, sending the mouthful careening down her esophagus and towards her stomach in one-fell-swoop, embarking on a journey that it would not survive.

By god, Max's heart was pounding out of her chest.

This was actually happening.

Her prank was working.

Chloe repeated the process a few times until all but a sliver of her beverage remained. As she was taking in the final mouthful, she let out a hefty belch, drawing the ire of some nearby patrons.

"Honestly, for a shitty little hipster cafe that wasn't too bad." She wiped some excess froth away from the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "I'd only give it about a two out of five rating on the 'Chloe Price tastiness scale' though."

Max nodded her head but she wasn't really listening. Nonetheless, she kept her head facing straight ahead. She really couldn't believe that this was actually working.

"Anyways, I don't know about you Caulfield but I think I'm about ready to blow this joint."

"You're telling me. I'm ready to leave too."

And Max was. This wasn't the only place that she had picked out for their date today. There was still two more locations on her list that they needed to go to.

After Max payed for their milkshakes (despite Chloe protesting that she should be the one to pay since it was Max's idea to come here) and threw away all of their garbage,she walked over to where the punk was standing at over by the front entrance.

Catching Max's gaze, Chloe gave the smaller girl a warm look and winked one of her eyes. She took a hand from out of her jacket-pocket and rubbed the top Max's head tenderly, frazzling the brunette's already shaggy bed-hair.

"Alrighty then Super-Max, where to next on our little adventure?"

Fighting the urge to explode into a million tiny little hipster-pieces, Max took out her cellphone and turned on her GPS.

"How about we go for a walk along the beach? I wanted to go there one last time before the weather get's too cold. You're okay with that, right?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and laughed softly. "Sounds good to me. Like I said before Max, today is all about you. I'm just your humble servant."

That comment nearly made Max want to tear her own head off. Her conscience was feeling funny. She didn't know whether it was regret, guilt, nervousness, or some sick combo of all three.

_Of course the one day that I decide to prank Chloe back is the same day that she wants to be the most sweetest thing in the universe. Go figure._

The two of them exited the cafe and embarked out into the soft early-winter breeze. As they were walking through the parking lot, Max could've sworn that she had heard a sudden gurgling sound come from the punk's direction. Her stomach entering the early stages of the digesting the laxative, most likely.

Chloe herself didn't really seem to acknowledge it however, so Max opted to stay silent.

An _ominous_ reminder of what was to come, she thought.


	4. The Shittiest Date Ever, Part Two 💩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe finish out their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: hot damn 2020 has sucked balls. Be a good homosapien and drop a comment.

Max let out a sigh of relief as she slouched back in her seat as Chloe's truck pulled into the relatively empty parking lot. The drive from the cafe over to the beach hadn't taken long at all, and Max was beyond elated to put the next part of their date into motion. She wasn't all _that_ familiar with how laxatives worked, so she didn't want to do anything that would put Chloe in too much of an awkward position.

_Here's hoping Warren didn't sell me a dud..._

When it came down to it, Chloe was a rough girl.

She could handle a bit of tough love. After all, she _was_ the one who started this whole thing. It was her actions that had forced Max's hand. Dousing Max with water, putting red dye into her hair, hiding Max's camera...the list went on. All pranks that Max had fallen victim to. The punk had outmaneuvered Max at every turn up until this point, so the brunette didn't want to let her guard up entirely. 

God knows, that if there was anyone who could flip things in an instant, it was Chloe Price. Speaking of which, it had seemed that the punk had been apparently trying to get Max's attention while the girl had been lost to her own daydream.

"So are we gonna just chill here, or are we gonna go and catch high tide?" The question had caught Max off guard, her eyes snapping up to catch Chloe's gaze.

The punk's same cocky smirk was still there, an unlit cigarette dangling lazily from her lips. Had this been any other occasion, Max probably would've melted into a puddle of emotions right then and there.

Chloe's natural beauty tended to have that effect on her.

But today was different. She couldn't let her resolve break when she already come so far. This prank had be everything that she'd imagined that it'd be. This was her only chance for payback.

Max smiled. It was a forced one, but still normal-enough looking that Chloe would't suspect anything. Her brain was still trying to adjust to the ongoing conundrum brewing inside of her thoughts. "Sorry I zoned out, Chlo'. I'm ready to roll when you are."

Chloe chuckled softly. "No worries here. Let's catch some waves, shall we?"

Max nodded hastily. "Lead the way Cap'n."

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Max sighed as she adjusted her camera as she finished snapping what had been her fourth picture of the skyline. Despite the obvious situation at hand, the inner-photographer within her just had to snap a picture. 

Chloe on the other hand, had been standing a few meters away, waiting for Max for to finish whatever it was she doing. After a few protests from the rather-inpatient punk, Max relented and placed her camera off to the side.

Noticing that Chloe had already begun walking along the sidewalk next to the pier, Max could feel the anxiety inside of her build by the millisecond. This was her moment. She couldn't afford to waste it.

_Come on Max. Now's not the time for photos. We gotta focus here._

Yanking off her worn-out sneakers and stuffing her socks into them, Max hurried over towards her girlfriend was walking at. Ignoring how grimey the sand felt between her bare toes, the hipster shouted a few times to draw Chloe's attention. Once she noticed her, Chloe's face shaped into a marvelous grin. She purposely slowed down her walking-pace so that Max could match it.

"Hey there stranger. Snap enough enough pics for one day?"

Max smiled back, and unlike the ones from earlier, it was actually genuine. She wasn't completely sure when she should start playing into her bag of tricks, so she figured that she should probably wait until Chloe's system started reacting to the laxative before putting on her poker-face. So for now, Max would keep it cool as she could.

She couldn't give up the ghost just yet.

"Yeah. Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to get distracted on our date."

Chloe smirked again and draped an arm around Max's neck and pulled her closer. "You don't have to keep apologizing you know, It's cool Max."

"I know. Just wanna make sure everything is perfect."

The punk tightened her grip and pulled Max into her embrace even further. "Max, anytime I get to spend with you is perfect."

That particular compliment sent shivers down Max's spine. She couldn't rightly tell, but as she was staring about, the waning sunset seemed to be almost amplifying Chloe's features even more.

_Okay, is it just me or is Chloe being more attractive than usual today?_

After Chloe teased Max a few times about the blush that hipster couldn't play off, they continued their walk along the pier for what seemed like an entirety.

Arm-in-arm, hand-in-hand, barefoot in the sand. Both young women lovingly entrapped in one another's embrace.

Their conversations had ranged from a variety of topics.

Max discussed her plans for the future, mainly how she wanted to further her photography career after she graduated from Blackwell. Adversely, Chloe complained about having to work extra hours at the Two-Whales Diner. The punk had just recently started working at the spot part-time while she saved up money to pay for her GED classes.

" _Might as well do something productive with my life for once._ " Was what Chloe had said at the time.

Honestly, Max could've stayed in this moment forever if she could. Prank wars aside, this was everything that she could have ever imagined in her young adulthood. Being here with Chloe under the sunlight was something she had been denied during those years she spent away in Seattle. Something that she never thought she'd ever have a chance to experience again.

But all this was real.

Chloe was here. Not only that, but Chloe was hers.

They were more than friends now.

They were _Soulmates_.

Just when the tension in the air was becoming too much, and Max was about to lean in for a sneaky kiss on the punk's cheek, a guttural gurgling tore through the air between them. Chloe's eyes widened and her face contorted a bit into one of slight discomfort. Max was just about to ask what the problem was when reality was slapped back into her.

_Oh yeah. The prank._

The laxative was probably just now starting to make its way throughout Chloe's digestive tract. Once this realization clicked into Max's head, she put her best poker-face on. Now that things were heating up, this was the part where she would really begin to play into the theatrics. It was time to make Chloe really feel the heat for all of her past offenses.

She had come this far and she couldn't go back now...even if part of her sorta-kinda wanted to.

_Here we go Max. Don't spill the beans now._

"Yikes. That didn't sound good. Is your stomach okay?" Max asked out of faux half-concern, trying her hardest to not let the range of emotions show on her face.

Thankfully Chloe didn't seem to.

She was a little preoccupied with the sudden gastrointestinal distress that had seemingly dawned on her out of the blue.

"Beats me." The punk said softly as she lowered her arm from off around Max's shoulder, "-I'm probably just hella hungry. Those milkshakes really didn't satisfy my appetite."

Her voice wasn't as confident as it had been earlier, sounding almost as if she trying to convince herself rather than anyone else.Max could tell that she was trying to keep her tough punk face on. Part of her felt a little bad for doing this to Chloe, but then Max remembered the torture of having to walk around Blackwell with that giant red streak in her hair. That had been one of the more embarrassing days of Max's life. 

Girlfriend or not, Chloe had been owed some payback of this magnitude for a long time.

_Don't worry Chlo'. I'll be sure to give you lots of hugs and kisses once this is allover._

"Are you sure about that? You're looking a little jumpy. "

Chloe's eyes had started to dart from side to side. Her face had glazed over and taken a red-like hue.She was nervous.Anyone with half a braincell could see that much.

"It's nothing major. I feel fine-" Chloe didn't even finish her sentence before another gurgle erupted from within her gut, albeit significantly closer to the southern-exit.

One of her legs had begun twitching rapidly as she stood there, her internal resolve crumbling by the minute.

Max knew that she had to turn up the heat now. She reached over and cupped the side of Chloe's cheek with her hand, bringing the flustered punk's face on-level with her own.

"Uh.. _Max_..." Chloe spluttered, her face the same shade as a tomato by this point, desperately trying to hold back the brewing storm. Her stomach was making sounds similar to a backed-up sewage line. Chloe was beyond grateful that they were the only two at the beach today, otherwise the embarrassment levels would've been off the charts.

"What's the matter Chlo-Chlo'? Does my poor little punk have a bellyache?" The photographer tried to make her voice not-too overly mocking. She didn't want to make it seem like she was enjoying this too much.

...Even though she was.

And yes, while Max knew it was a _little_ mean-spirited to be teasing her girlfriend, it was rare when she had the chance to catch Chloe in a moment of vulnerability like this.

It was only naturally she'd try and savor the moment while it lasted.To Max's surpise though, Chloe had actually nodded her head in response to her question.

"I'm startin' to feel a little sick here dude...I don't think..I...I."

"You don't think what?"

Chloe didn't answer that. The punk just mumbled some more jargon and bit her bottom lip. She was fading, the ongoing fight within her mind and in her bowels both drawing towards their natural conclusion. Max could see that the barriers within Chloe's mind breaking down by the second, so she knew it about time that she bring things to close sooner rather than later.

"You're a big girl, Chloe. Use your words and tell me what's the problem."

_Nearly there Max. Chloe's almost at her limit._

"Max...I can't.. I really have to..."

"Come on Chloe. You can say it."

Chloe eyes clenched shut tight and she stumbled around in-place, trying her absolute damnedest to hold on for dear mercy.

She was a hard-ass punk, darn it, she couldn't let herself give in like this!

Chloe had to dig deep!

So she did.

...Until she couldn't no longer.

Just when Max was about say something else, Chloe's eyes snapped open and she let out a scream like no other.

"OH MY GOSH MAX, I HAVE TO TAKE A HELLA BIG SHIT!!!"

And with that loud expulsion of epic proportions, Chloe Price turned on her heel, ran as fast as she could towards the shoreline, yanked down her jeans and boyshorts in one swift motion, assumed the squatting position...

And let nature take it's course.

All the while, standing off to the side in bewilderment with her jaw agape, Max Caulfield stood there and watched.

She had actually done it.

Her prank had worked.

* * *

**_Some hours later..._ **

An hour or two later, Max found herself lazily climbing the stairwell of the Price-family household. Things had calmed down a bit since their trip to the beach.

Max made her steps slow and precise, careful not to make too much of a noise. She didn't know if Chloe had awoken from her nap or not, so she didn't want to disrupt her. A small glass of herbal tea was laid within the confines of the brunette's palms.

Reaching the top of the staircase, she turned to her right and walked over towards Chloe's room.

The door was shut so she knocked on it softly.

" _Come in_. _It's unlocked_."

Came the muffled voice from the other side. 

Pushing the door open with her shoulder, Max walked into the room.

It was there where she found her girlfriend laying on her back in her bed. Her eyes wandering aimlessly as she stared up at the ceiling.

Max's heart dropped into her gut at the sight. She walked over and took her seat right next to her. What had felt good in the moment, now only resonated heavily with guilt. Although her prank had succeed, Max didn't feel very victorious.

Once Chloe noticed that Max had been standing there, her blank expression changed to one of something resembling that of joy.

Max reached a hand out and tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

"Hey there Chlobear. I brought you up some herbal tea. I think this might help settle your tummy a little."

The punk's eyes lit up for a brief second. They weren't shining as normal, but they were pretty damn close. She took the glass in her hands and downed the whole thing almost instantly. 

"Much appreciated Caulfield. I hella needed that." She said lazily, her voice slightly hoarse.

...

It grew quiet for a spell, neither girl saying much. After a moment or two, seeing the sadness in Max's eyes, the punk reached over and draped an arm around her.

"My bad for fucking up our date today, dude. I guess those milkshakes really didn't agree with my gut."

Max shuddered in her spot on the bed. If she hadn't felt like an asshole before, she definitely was feeling like one now.

"It's okay Chlo'. It happens to everyone."

Upon hearing that, Chloe's famous smug smirk made it's return to her face. "No kidding. You know, part of me always did want to take a giant dump on Arcadia Bay, but never like that."

_Now that sounds like the Chloe I know._

The joke had fallen flat but Max smiled anyways. "You're are so ridiculous."

Chloe cackled back and brought Max in for a hug. "And you love me for it."

As Max was leaning into her girlfriends embrace, she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt wash over her. This is why she didn't like pranks. Her conscience was for too pure to be built for them.

...

"It was my fault actually..." Max mumbled without even thinking.

Chloe pulled back from the hug and titled her head. "Say what now? How is me getting the bubbleguts your fault?"

_I guess it's time to face the music._

Max had already done the deed, she might as well come clean at this point since things pretty much already smoothed over. Reaching down into her pants pocket, Max pulled out the empty laxative pouch and held it out in front of Chloe's face. 

"What's this Max?..." Chloe asked quietly, her eyes scanning the words intently. As her mind played catch-up with the rest of her body, Max watched as Chloe registered what the words meant.

Her went through a sea of emotions in a matter of seconds. Finally after what seemed like a millennia, Chloe spoke.

"Well I'll be damned Caulfield, you actually fucking went and did it!"

Max was confused. Her girlfriend actually sounded...impressed. Chloe wasn't...upset?

"You're not mad at me?"

The punk snorted. "What? I could never be mad at you, Max. You know that. If anything, I'm more annoyed at myself for not seeing it coming."

Hearing that made Max feel a tinge of pride. "It was Warren's idea."

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes a bit. "Figures. Remind me to kick him in the balls next time I see him."

Now with a clear conscience, Max reached over and resumed the hug.

"Noted."

* * *

Many hours later after some much needed steamy make-up sex, both of them lay prone side-by-side to each other in the bed.

Feeling bold, Max reached over Chloe's half-naked form and gave her a kiss on the temple.

"Hey Chloe."

"Yeah baby?"

"No more pranks, okay?"

Chloe smiled again and leaned over to catch Max's lips on her own.

"Gotcha. No more pranks."

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> more shit for people to read. enjoy I guess.


End file.
